locksquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Lock's Quest Wiki/Manual of Style
Welcome to our Manual of Style page! (MoS for short). Here, users can read about how our articles should be laid out, so you know exactly what to use when creating and editing articles, and general rules. Read through this guide carefully to become a true Archineer and help clean up the clockwork scrap on articles! General Rules *All users and contributors must be 13 or older. Any underage users will be blocked until they are old enough. *Lock's Quest Wiki strives to become a family-friendly wikipedia, so we need to keep things clean here. That includes the following: **No swearing or censoring **No links to inappropriate sites **No inappropriate images/videos uploaded to the wiki **No harassment **No asking for personal information **No cyberbullying **No sexual or religious comments without context *Our community respects your privacy, so please do not ask users for personal information, including (age, full name, address, phone number, etc.) *Advertising wikis is okay, but the links must be appropriate. If not, that message/comment containing a inappropriate link will be removed quickly and the user will be blocked for a month. User Rights and Managements Admins and Bureaucrats can give certain users certain privileges if that admin feels like they deserve it. Having user rights is awesome, but it is important to know, "great power comes with great responsibility". Content Moderators, Admins and Bureaucrats must not abuse their powers our they will be stripped. Also, users with certain rights must listen to other users with certain rights if they make a mistake, and not show aggression. Plagiarism Plagiarism is something taken very, VERY seriously here. Anything thing copied from other sites will not be tolerated, and will be removed quickly and that user will be warned. If they do it again, they will be blocked for a month, second time, infinite! Templates It is important to know what certain templates belong to certain articles. For example, the template belongs to pages that belong in the Category:Clockworks. Grammar Grammar is the most important thing here. Remember to use proper grammar when editing or creating articles, messages, comments, user pages, etc., and remember to use capital letters and the beginning of a sentences, and end it with a full stop. Kenan's Guide to the Wiki "Archineers sure think they're doing good, but it's Kingdom Force who are doing the real fighting.:" Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but it is important to know that not every one will agree with you. But it is important to accept the fact. "More!? You're excepting us to hold off a small army?!": We do not expect articles to have lots of information, but we do expect that the template to be added if there is only few sentences written. "What you're saying is treason. Accusing Kenan could cost you your life.": Do not accuse users of something they did not do, as admins are the witnesses here. "You are in no condition to fight. I'll handle this!": If someone is bullying you, don't fight back, let a admin know, and we will deal with it for you. "30 seconds left!": When creating/ editing articles, don't rush your edits. Instead, remember to take your time, there is no rush to anything. If you feel like something's not right, remember to preview your edits before publishing them. Before you leave, please vote below if this guide was helpful to you. If you do, it can help improve the wiki's quality. If not, please tell us how we can improve it. Was this guide helpful? Yes, this guide was helpful! Nah, it needs some improvement. That is all. Please enjoy your time at Lock's Quest Wiki!